Parodies for sale
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: Just some stories that are up for adoption. They include cast, what their paroding, and summeries. Read, Review, and Adopt away. Review me if your interested in any of them.
1. Knuckles and Mistlan

**Knuckles:** Shrek parody. Knuckels lives peacefully on his island, until a bunch of toons invaded his home. Now he, and his 'friend' Sid, are off to resuce Princess Rogue for the evil Lord Vlad Masters. But will he find love instead?

Cast:

Shrek: Knuckels (Sonic X)

Human Fiona: Rogue (Wolverine and the X-Men)

Orge Fiona: Rouge (Sonic X)

Donkey: Sid (Ice Age)

Dragon: Dulcy (Sonic the comic)

Farquad: Vlad Masters (Danny Phantom)

Gingy: Hammy (Over the hedge)

Magic Mirror: Author's choice

Extra fariy tale creatures: Author's choice

* * *

**Mistlan: **Parody of Mulan. Misty enters the Toonian army in place of her father with the help of Iago, her parrot gaurdian.

Mulan: Misty Waterflower (Pokemon)

Mushu: Iago (Aladdin)

Mulan's mother: Author's choice

Mulan's father: Author's choice

Mulan's granmother: Madam Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends)

Emperor of China: Albus Dumbledor (Harry Potter series)

Chi Fu: Dib Membrane (Invader Zim)

Shang: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) (with Pikachu)

Shan-Yu: Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda)

Yao: Shadow (Sonic X)

Chien-Po: Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants)

Ling: Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom)


	2. The Fox King and A Bear Tale

**The Fox King: **A parody of The Lion King. Tails can't wait to be king, but Giovani will do anything to get the throne.

Cast:

Simba: Tails (Sonic X)

Nala: Cosmo (Sonic X; As a fox)

Zazu: Jack Sparrow (POTC; As a real sparrow)

Mufasa: Author's choice

Sarabi: Author's choice

Timon: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Pumbaa: Big (Sonic Heroes)

Scar: Giovani (Pokemon; as a fox)

Shenzi: Jessie (Pokemon; as a wolf)

Bonzi: James (Pokemon; as a jackel)

Ed: Meowth (Pokemon)

Rafiki: Yoda (Star Wars; as a gorilla)

Other hyenas: Butch (Pokemon; as a crocodile), Cassidy (Pokemon; as a coyote), Domino (Pokemon; as a cougar), and other members of Team Rocket as other animals

* * *

**A Bear Tale: **Parody of A Shark Tale. Timmy was a nobody untill he taes cridit for killing one of the nephews of Vincent. Will this lie get him into hot water?

Cast:

Oscar: Timmy Turner (Farliy Odd Parents)

Angie: Danielle "Dani" Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Lenny: Boog (Open Season)

Frankie: Author's choice

Don Lino: Vincent (Over the hedge)

Sykes: Author's choice

Crazy Joe: "Weird Al" Yankovic

Lola: Trixie Tang (Fairly Odd Parents)

Luca: Iago (Aladdin)

Ernie and Bernie: Gordon (Catscratch) and Puss (Shrek 2 and Shrek the thrid)


	3. Daladdin and Knuckles 2

**Daladdin:** Parody of Aladdin. Danny was a streetrat, until he met three genies. Will they help him win the heart of Princess Sam? And what will happen when Eggman makes his move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Abu: Freddie and Peck (Back at the barnyard)

Jasmine: Sam Manson (Danny Phantom)

Jafar: Doctor Eggman (Sonic X)

Iago: Dagget and Norbert (Angry Beavers)

Storry teller: Jack Sparrow (POTC)

Genie: Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants), Donkey (Shrek), and Batty (Fern Gully)

Common Theif: Author's choice

Sultan: Jack Skellington (Nightmare before Christmas)

* * *

**Knuckles 2: **Knuckles is off to meet the inlaws, but Rouge's dad doesn't approve. Now Knuckles has to deal with an insaine godmother, the prince that was supposed to save Rouge, and a team of assassins.

New Cast:

Fairy godmother: Author's choice

Prince Charming: Syndrone (The Incredibles)

Puss in boots: Tom (Tom and Jerry), The Penguins (The Penguins of Madagascar), and Buck (Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs)


	4. Dani and Iago and Sam

**Dani and Iago:** Parody of Lilo and Stitch. Dani was a girl with no friends. Iago was an alien with an attitude. When these two meet, no one knows what will happen.

Cast:

Lilo: Danielle "Dani" Masters/Phantom

Stitch: Iago (Aladdin)

Jumba: Zim (Invader Zim)

Extra with Zim: GIR (Invader Zim)

Pleakley: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Grand Council Woman: Princess Liea (Star Wars)

Gantu: Skulker (Danny Phantom)

Nani: Misty (Pokemon)

David: Ash (Pokemon)

Cobra Bubbles: Shadow the hedgehog (Sonic X)

Mertle: Angelica (Rugrats)

Hula Girls: Trixie Tang (FOP), Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron), and Author's choice

* * *

**Sam: **Parody of Shrek, and gender switch. Sam Manson lived the live of a loner, until a buch of toons invaded her home. Now she and her 'friend' Rouge must save Prince Danny for the evil Lady Shego. But is love gonna find her first?

Cast:

Shrek: Sam Manson (Danny Phantom)

Human Fiona: Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Orge Fiona: Danny as his ghost form

Donkey: Rouge the bat (Sonic X)

Dragon: Knuckles the echidna (Sonic X; As a echidna/dragon hybrid)

Farquad: Shego (Kim Possible)

Gingy: Timon (The Lion King)

Magic Mirror: Author's choice


	5. The litte echidna and The Fox King 2

**The Little Echidna:** Parody of The Little Mermaid. Tikal has fallen in love with Prince Shadow, which is something King Jack Skellington forbids. Tikal will do anything to be with Shadow, even selling her voice to Ember McClain.

Cast:

Ariel: Tikal (Sonic X)

Eric: Shadow (Sonic X)

Flounder: Lenny (Shark Tale)

Scuttle: King Juien (Madagascar)

Sebastian: Zazu (The Lion King)

Ursula: Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

The two eels: Starsceam and Blitzwing (Transformers Animated)

Max the dog: Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)

* * *

**The Fox King 2: Tail's pride: **Parody of The Lion King 2: Sima's pride. Tails and Cosmo have a daugther named Dawn, who falls in love with Gary, Tail's forbids this because he's an outlander. Can Dawn and Gary stop this war.

New Cast:

Kiara: Dawn (Pokemon; as a fox)

Kovu: Gary Oak (Pokemon; as a fox)

Zira: Tia Dalma (POTC; as a fox)

Nuka: Author's choice

Vitani: Author's choice


	6. The Fox King 1 12 and Kung Fu Starfish

**The Fox King 1 1/2:** Parody of The Lion King 1 1/2. Thought you knew the story? Think again. Daffy and Big tell the story within the story.

New Cast:

Ma: Daisy Duck (Disney; as Daffy's sister)

Uncle Max: Donald Duck (Disney; as Daffy's brother-in-law)

* * *

**Kung Fu Starfish: **Parody of Kung Fu Panda. Patrick dreams of becomeing a kung fu master. But when Rafiki choses him for the dragon warrior, will he have what it takes to save the valley from Mephilies.

Cast:

Po: Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants)

Tigress: Blaze (Sonic 2006)

Monkey: Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)

Mantis: Mushu (Mulan)

Crane: Iago (Aladdin)

Viper: Author's choice

Tai Lung: Mephilies (Sonic 2006)

Shifu: Skipper (Madagascar)

Master Oogway: Rafiki (The Lion King)

Mister Ping: Author's choice

Zeng: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)


	7. The Ghost's new groove

**The Ghost's New Groove:** Parody of The Emperor's New Groove. Danny was a selfish emperor, until he fired his advisor, Azula. When he's turned into a sea lion, his only hope rests with Knuckles.

Cast:

Kusco: Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Pacha: Knuckles (Sonic X)

Chica: Rouge (Sonic X)

Yzma: Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Kronk: Clay (Xalion Showdown)

Bucky the squirel: Twitch (Hoodwinked)

Old man that was tossed out the window: Mister Ping (Kung Fu Panda)

Pacha's kids: Author's choice

* * *

**That's all the ideas I've got. If any of these interest you, you can do them.**


End file.
